tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Dai Murase
'Dai Murase '(村瀬 大 Murase Dai) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit SolidS. Appearance Dai is a relatively tall and well-built young man, with light blue hair styled to the right and similarly colored eyes. He also has a piercing in his right ear. Personality Despite his scary, fierce looks, Dai is actually a quiet, clumsy and straightforward individual. He seems to get flustered quite easily. Due to his past experiences with athletics, he addresses his seniors with a mix of formal and informal speech. History Dai was a swimmer with high hopes for his future before injuring his shoulder and dropping out of university. He was scouted by Shiki, along with Tsubasa, who made him join SolidS.Originally from Ichido Kiri no Ketsudan, English translation provided by Akemilena on Tumblr. Plot Relationships SolidS Tsubasa Okui: Due to their families living close to one another, Dai and Tsubasa have developed an inseparable yet uncomfortable relationship. Tsubasa refers to Dai with the playful nickname "Dai-chan", which he doesn't like in the slightest. In return, Dai considers Tsubasa to be the weird one of their group.Originally from SQ Twitter, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Shiki Takamura: The two are said to have a silent trust; they could just sit in a quiet room together and one would be able to feel their bond. Rikka Sera: Dai finds Rikka very cool and he is someone that Dai doesn't want to lose to. They also go on runs every morning. QUELL Eichi Horimiya: Eichi has said that he was surprised to learn that Dai has a sweet tooth, and the two now occasionally go out and buy cakes together.Originally from S.Q.P. -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER-, English translation provided by Quell-tea-salon on Tumblr. Appellation Etymology Dai's fanclub name, LUPUS, is the latin word for "wolf". Trivia * In school, Dai was asked out by a girl, but he didn't know what she meant. He just replied with "To where?"; Tsubasa still teases Dai about this. * He has a very low alcohol tolerance compared to the rest of SolidS, and feels as if he needs to get better at drinking. * Dai likes to listen to classical music. * Dai has an older sister. * Rikka suggested for Dai to be a model when his height reached 185 cm. * Dai has recently been into bouldering where Procellarum's You has invited him.Episode 5 * Dai was chosen to be in a cosmetic CM, portraying a knight, together with Rikka. * It was revealed that Dai has carsickness although it is not normally bad, except when Tsubasa is the one driving. * He shares his birthday with Tsubasa's voice actor, Soma Saito. * He's been hiding his love of sweets less lately, especially around the other sweets lovers, and has been taking Issei & Ichiru out and treats them whenever a new shop opens.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2018 (translated by Shero on Twitter) References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:SolidS Category:SQ Category:Dai Murase Category:Characters